1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real image type variable magnification finder and an imaging apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an imaging apparatus, especially a low price lens shutter type camera, a virtual image type finder has been used in many cases even in what using a zoom lens. However, in such a virtual image type finder, a view frame is hardly seen, and the lens itself becomes large. For this reason, even in such kind of lens shutter type camera, a real image type finder has become to be used increasingly.